Happy New Year, Jack Frost!
by WinterCrystal1009
Summary: As a Guardian, Jack is expected to attend all of their meetings and parties, including the New Years Eve party they're holding for him. As the Winter King, Jack is expected to attend all the seasonal meetings, including their annual seasonal gathering on New Years. Conflicted, he asks some friends for help, and they all made a plan. Then, there's the part of actually doing it.
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ AN**

 **Happy New Year! I was honestly planning a Halloween, Thanksgiving AND Christmas oneshots but all passed before I could finish (this is the rewrite of my Christmas one and that was the rewrite of my Thanksgiving one xD) so yeah I'm sorry xD. And to those not reading this AN,** **READ IT RIGHT NOW.**

 **I'm trying to disclaim that** **this oneshot is based from the world of my fanfic, Restoring Balance**. **However, believe me when I say** **you do NOT have to read Restoring Balance to understand it.**

 **Hear that?** **THIS ONESHOT TAKES PLACE IN MY RESTORING BALANCE WORLD BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND THIS WITHOUT READING RESTORING BALANCE.**

 **I'm just adding some OCs into this (I know OCs suck but I swear that there's no romance!) and hinting stuff like Jack being the Winter King (Sovereign of Winter) but not much.**

 **This is just a warning so people don't kill me xD Now, I'm being uncharacteristically strict rn, so let's start this baby!**

* * *

(December 31, 2012)

"Wait, what do you mean by a Guardian New Years party?!"

Jack Frost groaned and explained again, "Neffie, apparently North is holding a New Years party with all the Guardians this year, from the night of New Years Eve to the 2nd. I guess he wanted me to feel more comfortable with the Guardians; though, I dunno why New Years or why it's so long. Basically, I just can't come to Mother Nature's seasonal party."

Jack had gone to Mount Olympus to visit Nefra, the Egyptian Goddess Ma'at, so that she could help him with his dilemma. He didn't expect to be screamed at while the two of them laid in the shade of a bare olive tree.

Nefra stared at him, her brown eyes connecting with his blue ones. "Still, Mother Nature _really_ wants you to attend the New Years gathering this year. I don't blame her, I mean you kinda skipped two of our monthly gatherings for Guardian meetings, _plus_ our Christmas Gathering. You know that seasonal business is _important_."

The winter teen, in return, leaned against the rough bark of the tree, his snow white hair contrasting with the brown trunk. He touched the wooden, hooked staff beside him, another hand shoved in the pocket of his dark blue, frosted hoodie.

After defeating Pitch and gaining seven new believers in one day, Jack was in such an adrenaline rush that it slipped his mind that he'd be even more stressed than before. Ugh, the Guardian of Fun can be such a boring dude.

"I _know_ that." He sighed exasperatedly. "I just don't know how to tell the Guardians that their newest member is the Sovereign of Winter. Like, that's a bit of an info bomb on them, don't you agree?"

"Yeah it's a bit, but you can't just hide your other job like that! You'll become a sour puss like Zeus, and we don't need another Zeus in our world." The girl crossed her arms over the torso of her long sleeved, ankle low, purple dress.

Jack snickered. "I guess you're right. Still, what should I do?"

"You know what my answer is," Nefra responded, "Just be honest. I don't think they know anything about the Sovereign of Winter anyway."

Jack closed his eyes. "I suppose, but I don't want to risk getting kicked off the team. I love playing with kids!"

Before Nefra could reply, a voice interrupted her, "If you really fucking want to please them both, then why not go to both of the damn parties?"

Jack and Nefra nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the intruder; however, they immediately relaxed when they realized who it was.

"Ciara! What are you doing here?" Nefra asked.

Ciara merely placed her hand against the tree in a casual manner, her thin, white dress showing off her curves. "Eh, I just saw Frost molesting you and decided to intervene."

Jack indignantly squeaked, "What?!"

"Just fucking messing with you." Ciara laughed as the two teens glared at her. "Athena wanted to tell you two to scram from her Olive Tree before you two fuckers taint it by having se—"

"That's enough, Ciara!" Nefra screamed, looking back at the poor, confused Jack, "Tell Athena we're sorry for disrupting the tranquil atmosphere around her Olive Tree."

Jack blinked. "I'm still confused, what just happened?"

"I'm surprised that you never got the birds and bees talk when you were human," Ciara randomly commented, "I mean, didn't you start courting by then?"

Jack scrunched his brows. "Yeahhhh, but why does that—OH MY GODS!"

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS?!" Nefra suddenly screeched, causing Jack and Ciara to cover their ears.

"Okay easily-triggered girl!" Clara responded, the woman raising her hands in a peaceful gesture. "I wasn't kidding when I said that Frost should just go to both parties. Seems like the only solution without pissing off anyone."

"I obviously thought of that, " Jack countered before wincing, "Actually, no I didn't. Hmm, not a bad idea, Cici!"

"I'm just going to ignore the nickname Frosty and say that I'm obviously right all the time!"

Nefra looked at Ciara and giggled. "Good joke, Ciara!"

"It wasn't a joke."

"Wait, it wasn't?" Nefra swallowed her laugh when she saw the woman's uncharacteristically serious face. "I'm so sorry!"

Ciara rose an eyebrow. "Of course you are, or else I'd send your ass to Vahalla."

"Yeesh, harsh!" Jack grimaced.

"Anyway, how would Jack even do that?" Nefra criticized, "I mean, he can't go to two places at the same time."

"Hmm." Ciara slid down until she hit the ground and sat against the tree as the three of them tried to come up with a plan.

After a while, Nefra dramatically collapsed onto the barren field, arms spread out, as she sighed. "What can we doo~ooo?"

Jack joined her. "If only there were two of me!"

"Wait!" Nefra abruptly jumped up and dashed out of the gardens before the other two could do anything.

Ciara and Jack shared a glance, both saying, "What?"

"This is swell, Nefra having yet another plan without telling us," Ciara commented.

Jack turned to the remaining goddess, head resting against his arms. "Hey, you gotta admit that her plans are actually useful."

"Unlike yours?"

The winter teen scowled. "Hey, my plans are foolproof!"

"Sure they are, Frosty." Ciara rolled her blue eyes. "Tell me then, what happened when you tried to create an indoor park _inside_ an ice palace?"

"C'mon!" Jack indignantly cried, "That was because of Morana's idea to fall on top of me as I made the slide!"

"Mhmmm~." The goddess grinned like a Cheshire cat, peering back at the marble doors. "Grah, what's taking that hyper teen so fucking long!"

"Tsk, impatient."

Before Ciara could respond, Nefra stepped into the area once again calling back, "I know, Athena! Ciara won't tamper with the Olive Tree branches!"

"Hey!" Ciara yelled as Jack sniggered.

Nefra, not knowing that they heard her, jogged back up to the tree, her black curls bouncing upon her head. "Sorry guys, had to go to my room for a sec!"

"Why?" Ciara inquired when the other teen dropped down onto the wilted grass.

Nefra smirked, pulling out a small, corked flask full of a bubbly, grayish liquid from the folds of her dress. "This!"

"Uhh, what is _that_?" Jack added, gaping wide eyed at the container.

"Hecate's duplicating potion, of course!" Nefra continued when all she got were flat stares, "You both know how Hecate used her magic to create the invisible boundary between the mythical world and ours, right? Well, she also has a lot of spells and stuff for other illusions too!"

"What does this involve with the New Years Party?" Jack asked, rising up to sit cross legged in front of Nefra.

"Well, one potion she taught me to make was this twin spell!" Nefra answered, "It basically can change a person's appearance, voice and stuff to fit another person's characteristics. I have a full flask of the solution, and all I needed was a sample of DNA from Jack!"

Jack took the bottle, swirling it with an impressed expression adorning his face. "Wow, so should I just give you a lock of my hair and that's all?"

"Nope!" The goddess stated as she revealed a small vial of a translucent, light blue concoction, "I already added a bit of your DNA to this sample!"

Ciara blinked in confusion. "Wait, where the fuck did you get it?"

The other goddess sheepishly set down the vial and scratched her head. "Yeah about that, I may or may not have hair samples of all of you guys."

"WHAT?!" Jack and Ciara screamed in unison before Jack stuttered, "Where did you—why—how?"

"I got it during one of the solstices, and before you shriek in horror, I needed them just in case one of you guys have an emergency or are lost," the goddess rushed out, "And there are lots of other spells that need things like that to work."

"Okay I'm sorry Neffie, but I NEED TO SCREAM RIGHT NOW!" Jack yelled as he covered his face with his hands, "I know you did it for a good reason, but you sounded WAY too much like a crazy stalker!"

Nefra winced. "Yeahh, I probably shouldn't really tell you that I also have a tracking spelled casted on all of you guys too."

"WHAT?!"

"Anywaaaay, let's focus on the current predicament," Nefra declared, "Who would be able to act as Jack for tonight?"

"Me!" Ciara smirked, hand shooting in the air.

"NO!"

The goddess pouted. "Why not?"

"You'll embarrass me!" "You have to be there too!" Jack and Nefra mentioned at the same time.

"Alright then," Ciara uttered, "But, we all have to damn go."

Their faces dropped till Jack's lit up. "Hey, why not Yuki!"

"That strict ass?" Ciara remarked.

The winter teen deadpanned at Ciara. "Hey, Yuki isn't _that_ bad. She helped me with some pranks!"

"After you annoyed her for days," Ciara shot back, "And we don't have the fucking time to convince her."

* * *

"Alright Ou-sama, I shall perform your request."

As Jack triumphantly grinned at Ciara from the other side of the large, icy bed, the goddess gaped. "Why the fuck did you agree so damn quickly?"

Yuki Onna frowned, brushing a black lock of her long, straight hair as she replied, "Whatever do you mean? Do you not wish for my assistance?"

Sure Yuki was enjoying her time alone in the Winter Palace before Jack ruined the tranquility by bursting into her room, but he was her Sovereign, and as such she should obey all of his commands. Unless, of course, the mischievous immortal had a wicked plan to create pointless destruction.

"Oh it's nothing, Yuki." Nefra shook her head, lying on the bed in a prone position, feet against the headboard, which showed off her black pants underneath her dress. "So, you'll help us get Jack to the Guardian's New Years Party?"

"I presumed you were asking me to go to the Guardians as Ou-sama." Yuki straightened her seiza posture on the bed. "I would gladly do so if I were visiting the Guardians; however, Lady Nature will be able to recognize me immediately if I were to go to the gathering as him."

Ciara's pout morphed into a beam. "Told ya so, Frosty!"

Nefra glared at the celebrating goddess before facing Yuki once again. "Oh c'mon Yuki, do you really doubt the power of the potion? Anyway, I have to be with you just in case the illusion falls."

Jack groaned when Yuki's disagreeing face wouldn't fade. "Pleeeaase Yuki! I'd do anythiiiing!"

"Anything?" Yuki's brow rose as Jack vigorously nodded his head. "How about coming to all of the Winter Court meetings and Judicial hearings, minor or major, _on time_ as well?"

Jack's face fell. "All of them?"

"Yes."

The winter teen scrunched his nose, whining, "But, what about all the Guardian meetings I'll miss! Can't it be for the month, at least?"

"Alright, for the remainder of this winter season then," Yuki suggested, "I also do mean every single one, Ou-sama."

"What? That's-that's like, every day!" Jack protested, "I'd have to stay here for the rest of winter! I can't do that, I promised Jamie I'd visit him soon!"

"You shall still have time to visit your human, Ou-sama."

Exasperated, Jack raised his arms up to the heavens. "That'll only be an hour here and there!"

"So be it, you are desperate enough to go to this party, are you not?" Yuki folded her arms across her white kimono, locking her blue eyes with Jack's.

"Yeahhh fine, I agree with your terms Yuki." Jack's solemn face switched to a knowing look. "You planned this so you'd take care of me, didn't you?"

Yuki gave a small, teasing smile. "Perhaps. I do miss feeding you."

Ciara guffawed while Nefra tittered under her hand and Jack hid his face in embarrassment. "Feed you, Frosty?"

"It was a one time thing!" Jack squeaked, holding one finger up before dropping it, "Okay, maybe not. But still, the Gods do that with Nefra, right?"

Nefra blinked, instantly pausing mid laugh. "Well, that's only like Athena, Artemis and Hera... _especially_ Hera. That's why I eat in my room now."

In all her laughter, Ciara fell off the bed, earning 3 unimpressed stares. The goddess rose, hands up in an innocent position. "Hey, it's funny!"

"It really isn't," Jack countered, "You try being a young, teenage ruler and see where that gets you."

"Criticism from adults for being childish, or being mother-henned by the mothers. In my case, virgins and a mom," Nefra eloquently added.

Yuki looked out her transom window, noticing the setting sun. "Ou-sama, by when are you to arrive at the Guardian's party?"

"Sunset? We're obviously going to count down till New Years." Jack gasped when he glanced outside. "I have to go now!" His eyes widened when he realized something. "Wait..."

Nefra sighed. "What now?"

"I forgot to get new clothes to wear."

* * *

Jack pursed his lips once he neared the Pole, tugging down his white, with red trim, bell-shaped sleeve as it flapped in the wind.

Of course, Yuki had _six_ sets of new clothing for him this year. Of course, she told him he'd have to wear _all_ of them to meetings one point this year if he put one on now.

Of course, Jack smacked against the skylight window of the Globe Room with a loud thunk, face skidding down the pane with a shrill screech too. Of course, the Guardians all heard him inside, stopping all the festivities to laugh just like the wind.

Why can't fate give him a break?

Annoyed, Jack hauled the window open and flew in, landing underneath the giant globe full of twinkling lights.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, "What's up?"

Bunny, who was actually wearing a green robe over his 6 ft 1 body of grey fur, hopped up to him. "What's up is you, Frostbite. How did ya get new clothing?"

Jack scanned his attire: a collared, white shirt with embroidered snowflakes in red, and a set of tan, baggy pants that had an elastic ring at the cuffs to appear like Genie pants. Sure the get up really wasn't his style, but whatever Yuki got the mice to make, he supposed.

He rolled his eyes instead. "Oh please, Cottontail. I have friends other than you guys, y'know."

Tooth, ever so curious, flitted up to him, a purple, jeweled sari wrapped around her petite, feathered body with gaps in the wrapping for her wings. "That's really sweet! Who's your friend?"

"Ummmm..." Jack grimaced, knowing they'd question why he's friends with a Yuki Onna. "Just a friend, not someone you'll know about."

"Uh huh, and I'm an anklebitta'." Bunny gave him an unimpressed stare. "What's the mate's name?"

"It's actually a girl," Jack blurted out, immediately covering his mouth after he said that.

"Ooh, Jack has lady friend?" North questioned, humming, as he strutted to them in his dark red turtleneck sweater and white khakis.

Sandy followed him, smirking as he had hearts floating above his head. The man made out of sand knew who Jack was talking about, but that doesn't mean he couldn't tease the frost boy as well.

The teen wrung his hands in embarrassment. "It's not like that at all!"

"We never said it was mate." Bunny smirked. "Who's the Sheila?"

If Jack's blood wasn't frozen, he would've blushed ferociously. "You guys won't even know who she is!"

"Then why so nervous?" North stated, "If we don't know, then what is point of hiding?"

"Let's just leave Sweet tooth alone, he's so flustered already!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Not helping, Tooth." Jack groaned when Bunny looked at him. "What?"

"I think I know who she is," Bunny said then pulled off a tag on the sleeve of his shirt, "A Yuki Onna, Frostbite? Really, mate?"

"What is Yuki Onna?"

"How did you even become friends, Sweet Tooth?"

"How'dya even impress her?"

"What is occupation?"

"How did you meet?"

"Why'dya become friends with her? They're bloody savages!"

The winter teen grumbled under his breath at the rush of questions. He tried to stop them, as well as Sandy, but the two of them couldn't. Thus, Jack slammed his staff against the ground, emitting a chilly wind harsh enough to knock them all down, Sandy merely floating back down from the blast.

The three questioners blinked as Jack spoke, "Guys, STOP! Just leave it alone, okay?"

"Alright." North stood up. "Now, we must go to balcony!"

"Why?"

Bunny rolled his eyes at the newest edition. "Frostbite, we ain't about to play with fireworks inside."

Jack nearly dropped his staff in surprise. "Aren't you—"

"Naw, mate." Bunny shook his head. "We don't wantcha to run off and miss yer first New Years with us."

"Okaaaaay." Jack then mumbled, low enough that Bunny couldn't even hear him. "It's not like I would with all the work I did to get here."

North ordered a passing Yeti, "Bring vodka and fireworks to balcony!"

The winter teen paused. "Wait, VODKA?!"

The Yeti responded to North in Yetish and walked to the kitchens, nobody noticing the terrified Jack as they began to go to the balcony.

* * *

Jack swirled the drink in his blue, white snowflake decorated mug, peering at the clear liquid inside in thinly veiled morbidity. The other Guardians already started drinking, the winter teen staring at them in shock.

The five of them were sitting in a large, red sofa on a low level, gargantuan balcony overlooking the frozen tundra they were in. The four other Guardians were wrapped up in frilly coats and blankets, Bunny with the most surrounding him, while Jack wore nothing but the clothes he was in beforehand. Sure the balcony was bewitched, like the rest of the Pole, to make it a comfortable temperature for them all, but there was still a hanging chill in the air.

In front of them was a glass table with multiple bottles of different alcoholic beverages decked out on it for them, as well as a tray of cookies and fruitcake. There were also red, Christmas patterned plates for each of them to place their drinks on or any food they'd want to eat.

Once the five of them had sat, North and Bunny had dove for the hard liquor, North pouring a glass of Vodka for Jack, while Tooth had went for some white wine and Sandy had took a slice of fruitcake. Jack, squeezed between North and Sandy, waited for a while to get a chocolate chip cookie, mug still in his hand.

That was how Tooth found him when she poured herself a second glass, Jack nibbling on a cookie as he looked at them in horror.

"Is everything okay, Sweet Tooth?"

Her sentence caused everyone to look at the poor immortal, who shrunk underneath their gazes. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just wondering, is there any non-alcoholic stuff like apple juice or fruit nectar?"

North laughed beside him, clapping his hand on Jack's back hard enough to nearly send him toppling over with his drink. "Of course not, me boy! Is tradition to drink on New Years, no?"

"Yeah it is, but I really don't like Vodka or anything with alcohol in it." Jack rightened himself, moving the Cossack's arm off him.

Bunny sniggered. "You sure, Frostbite? Or are you a wussy?"

"I am not, Cottontail," Jack responded, glaring at the Pooka, "I just have enough common sense not to get myself drunk."

"Sure mate, I'll believe you after you drink the mug in yer hand," Bunny challenged, "Or are ya not strong enough to drink it?"

The winter spirit grit his teeth, lifting his glass up to his lips. "Watch me."

Before even finishing one gulp, the burning sensation down his throat caused Jack to cough up the rest, spewing part of it over his side of the table as he slammed his mug on the table. His hands gripped the rim of the table as he choked up the rest, trying to catch his breath as well.

Oh gods, what _was_ that?!

"Sweet tooth!" The fairy rushed up to him, taking the mug out of his hands. "Somebody, get him a glass of water and bring a bottle of apple or grape juice for him!"

Phil ran out of his position beside the door frame and snatched the mug out of Tooth's clutch before retreating to the inside of the Pole. Sandy scooted over a seat, allowing Tooth to sit down next to Jack and mother him.

"Oh, we should have known you couldn't drink and brought something else for you!" Tooth cried out as she gave him a side hug.

Jack brushed her arm off of him. "It's fine, Tooth. Really, it is."

He then rubbed his eyes to get rid of his double vision, nearly falling onto the table in dizziness. Tooth immediately caught him, setting his head on her blanketed chest.

"That ain't my definition of fine, Frostbite," Bunny remarked, "And finish yer cookie to get better."

Jack took the half-eaten cookie and ate the rest of it in a heartbeat. Phil soon came back, Jack's mug filled with water in one paw and a bottle of apple cider in the other. Patting Jack's head, Phil left, only to be paused by North.

"When is it midnight?" North asked.

Phil held up two fingers.

"Two minutes?"

When North received a nod, he exclaimed, "Set up fireworks!"

"Arg gla derg." Phil rolled his eyes at the Russian's relaxed face.

North gave him a grin. "Good! Go to them to help with lighting up. Would want to see display on midnight, right?"

The Yeti complied, finally exiting from the balcony.

Jack, tilting his head in curiosity as he took a sip of water, questioned, "North, what was that about?"

"It is nearly new year! Yetis have set up fireworks!" North explained and took a drought from his mug of Vodka.

"The fireworks are going to go in front of us, Frostbite," Bunny added when Jack's mouth opened, "Now, drink yer water and juice."

As if on cue, a whistle permeated the air, followed by a boom and a shower of multicolored lights.

Jack looked up at the sky in awe as more fireworks were shot into the air, setting ablaze the deep black night sky with a show of colors, from blazing red to deep purple. The Guardians all snuggled together as they watched the show, Jack in the center of the hug.

Maybe it was worth all the trouble to get here.

* * *

Saying his adieu to his friends was hard, especially after the family feast and activities they did together, but he had to return to the Winter Palace soon. After all, he couldn't keep Yuki waiting.

Although now that he was here, it would've been a better idea to stay at North's for a few more days.

He was welcomed by the sight of Nefra, Ciara and Yuki when he opened the door to Yuki's spacious room, the former two on the bed and the latter doing paperwork on her ice desk. The three of them turned their heads toward him as he stepped in and sat on the edge of the bed.

The two goddesses were lucky the palace, even though made entirely of ice, was as comfortable as the North Pole, or else they would've been frozen solid from the cold by now.

The eerie silence sent shivers down his spine; thus, he broke it. "So, how'd the seasonal party go?"

Ciara opined, "Pretty swell, except we were fucking caught once the fireworks began."

"How?" Jack inquired.

Nefra apologetically grinned. "Well, I forgot the party lasted past midnight—"

"And the potion stops working at midnight," Ciara finished, "Everyone screamed like bitches when Yuki appeared, so that was worth it."

Jack facepalmed, ignoring Ciara's comment. "What'd Mother Nature say?"

Yuki sighed. "Lady Nature was very upset; however, she allowed your absence. She expects you to attend the next gathering on St. Valentine's Day, though."

"Hmmm." Jack lightly tapped his staff against the floor. "I hope that the Guardians don't also have a Valentine's Day ball."

"They do," Nefra piped in, "The Gods always get invited to it every year; though, Ciara and I typically skip it for Mother Nature's gathering. I dunno if you could skip it, being a Guardian and all."

Jack groaned. "Can there be anything else that's worse?"

"You are needed in a Judicial hearing in 10 minutes," Yuki suggested.

"Yep, I'm screwed."

* * *

 **This was complete trash, I know. Sorry guys, at the end I was just trying to finish so I could FINALLY publish this oneshot! I had more stuff, but I don't have the time. My goal was to publish it right when it was midnight on January 1st in my time zone, but I published it a day later on January 2nd.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and appreciated :D and I might even try to write another Restoring Balance oneshot if anyone is interested, or just a random RotG oneshot. After all, my New Years resolution was to update more xD.**


	2. Responses to Guest ReviewsAN

**I know, I know, this is a completed story. Although, I just wanted to use this chapter as a response for guest reviews for this oneshot (as I love responding to reviews xD).**

Iloveanimals— Thanks so much! It was my goal to write something a bit humorous as I seemingly make hilarious things from midair but can't write it.

Sparklehannah— I've actually seen your reviews a lot of times, and they're so awesome! Also, if you love the Winter Court drama and all that, well I recommend Restoring Balance for you! Well, I warn you that it is heavily on the angst side, as well as an occasional fluff chapter, but I have such great plans for my Seasonal Courts later in my series (2nd book or even the 1st one in Chapter 7 actually, yet I have a sluggish update time), so that'll be worth it! I dunno if I will continue oneshots...okay I have plans for more, and the 2nd Restoring Balance book is JUST a ton of oneshots and ideas stuck in my head.

 **Actually, this goes for all my readers on here. If you guys really enjoyed my OCs, I highly recommend Restoring Balance, as those characters are MAJOR ones in there. Although I have to warn you all,** **it is HEAVY on the angsty side.** **It'll later develop ofc, but rn I need that angst for a reason :D (yes, it isn't pointless, okay?). If you love angst then GO RIGHT AHEAD xD it's basically angst paradise for those people. There are horrible attempts to humor in it (Chapter 5 and Chapter 7 to name some at the top of my head), but the rest is battles, sad stuff or even torture.**


End file.
